


I'm Sorry

by olicitygab



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitygab/pseuds/olicitygab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity bickering in an alley when suddenly it starts pouring rain.<br/>(Light smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Where are you going?!" Oliver asked Felicity as she abruptly stood up from the table at Big Belly Burger.

"I need some air." she quickly replied.

Oliver watched his fiancee walk out the front door and into the back alley way of the restaurant. He quickly got up and threw their half-eaten food out. He waved goodbye to Carly and headed out the door.

 

" 'I need some air' really means 'I don't want to talk.' " Felicity said, spinning around when she heard Oliver's footsteps approaching her.

"I know but babe, please just let me explain!" He took two giant, quick steps towards her and engulfed her in his embrace. He could feel her shaking, as she slowly let out quiet sobs. She tried freeing herself from his embrace but he only held on tighter.

"Felicity, please just let me talk..." he pleaded.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Oliver. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all the fighting." She whispered against his hard pectoral muscles, still trapped in his embrace.

She was sick of their constant bickering all the time. They used to never go to bed angry, but now it seems that's all they do lately.

Oliver freed his arms from around her and quickly brought his hands up to to cup her face, caressing her soft cheeks with his thumbs. Her arms wrapped around his waist out of habit. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then on her right cheek. And then her left cheek. And then the right side of her neck. And then the left side of her neck.  _Fuck, she smelled so good._

"Oliver, please..." she said quietly against his chin. 

"I'm sorry...you just smell so good, and you know I love you in red..." He said as he looked at her from head to toe, his pupils blowing wide. They locked eyes, both their blue eyes latched to each other. The flecks of dark blue in Oliver's eyes deepening. It reminded her of home. He was her home. 

"I'm sorry." he said, softly gripping her face again. 

"I'm sorry." he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." he kissed her right temple.

"I'm sorry." he kissed her chin.

"I'm sorry." he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm sorry." he kissed her neck.

"Oliver..." Felicity started to say.

"Shhh... I'm sorry Felicity. I'm so sorry." he whispered in her left ear. His hot breath against her skin mixed with the smell of that cologne she loved sent shivers down her spine. She knew he was sorry, and all those open-mouthed kisses didn't hurt either. 

"I know, and I-" she started to say.

All of a sudden, the dark clouds that had been threatening all day, opened up and released the rain. The big, fat, drops of rain falling all around them. Before they even had time to react, they were already soaked. 

"Ah!! Oh my gosh!" Felicity said, she arms still wrapped tightly around Oliver's waist.

She tilted her head up and looked up at the sky, eyes wide open, the corners of her mouth tuned upwards, a smile suddenly breaking out. Oliver looked down at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile as well at how beautiful and youthful she looked. He stared at her face and marveled in how much he loved her. He loved her so damn much, it was unreal. 

She brought her head back down and they locked eyes. 

"I'm sor-" he started to say again, when suddenly her mouth was on his. Her lips closed the gap between them, their lips brushing together lightly at first, and then harder and quicker, the passion building up. Their kisses replaced words, and damn they were writing a novel. 

His large hands ran up and down her waist, pulling her closer towards him, as to leave no space between their bodies. He spun her around and pushed her up against the brick wall behind them. Her back up on the wall, he grabbed her hands and raised their arms over her head, pinning her arms there. She gasped at the sudden movement, as the rain kept pouring down on them. Before she had time to react, his lips were back on hers, his tongue begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. He let go of her hands, and her arms rubbed his soaking wet back, feeling his muscles shift as he moved. She ran her fingers through his damp hair, tugging a little, just the way she knows he likes. He ran his fingers through her dirty blonde locks, one hand on her neck, the other in her hair.

They continued kissing for what seemed like hours, yet seconds at the same time. The whole rest of the world oblivious to them, they were trapped in that heated moment, lips pressed together, rain falling down on them. It was heaven. It was like drinking water after spending days in the desert. It was like coming home. Their little bubble of happiness that no one could penetrate. And for that moment, everything was alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be short and innocent but turned a little smutty lol. Hope it was alright, it was my first time writing smut, so be nice ;)  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, lemme know what you thought :)  
> Find me on twitter: queensbett


End file.
